sotsiifandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Sections
Human Ship Sections 1 | Human Ship Section 2 Hiver Ship Sections Zuul Ship Sections Morrigi Ship Sections Liir-Zuul Ship Sections Description of some ship sections, from the game files: Cruiser Sections Cruiser Command Sections *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD,"Cruiser command ships increase the number of units that can be deployed into combat at once. They are not combat vessels, but their increased size and weapons capacity can allow them to engage targets if required.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_ABSORBER,Absorber sections are equipped with a power transducer that uses energy weapons fire to recharge on-board weapons systems.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_AI,"By placing some ship systems under AI control, the ship enjoys improved accuracy of all weapons, faster turret speed, and better thrust and turning speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_ASSAULT,Heavy combat section designed around heavy beam weapon and torpedo housings. These weapons systems decrease a ship's thrust and turning power.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_BATTLEBRIDGE,Heavily armored section fitted for heavy combat beam weapons. The beam systems decrease the ship’s power to move and turn.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_CLOAKING,"A complex system of sensor counter-measures and light masking renders a ship effectively invisible to opponents. Cloaked ships cannot be targeted directly, so care should be taken to avoid accidentally taking fire. As well, cloaked ships cannot fire while",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_CLOAKING_LIIR,"A complex system of sensor counter-measures and light masking renders a ship effectively invisible to opponents. Cloaked ships cannot be targeted directly, so care should be taken to avoid accidentally taking fire. As well, cloaked ships cannot fire while",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_DEEPSCAN,"Increases the sensor range and power of a ship, revealing cloaked vessels and planetary stats.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_DEFLECTOR,A projector array diverts energy away from engines and uses that power to generate an electromagnetic field in front of a ship. This field attempts to deflect ballistic weapons and detonate tracking weapons before they reach the ship. The power taken from,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_DISRUPTOR,"A reconfiguration of the Deflector ships – only instead of blocking matter, the shield arrays are attuned to block energy.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_FIRECONTROL,"Dedicated targeting computers improve the accuracy of all ship weapons. Less effective than an AI Command section, it is still cost effective.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_HAMMERHEAD,"The addition of a T-section to the standard command design, this section can be outfitted with additional weapons. Outboard maneuvering jets provide a quick turning speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_POINTDEFLECTOR,"A smaller, turret mounted array diverts energy away from engines and uses that power to generate an electromagnetic field in front of a ship. This field attempts to deflect ballistic weapons and detonate tracking weapons before they reach the ship. The power taken from",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_RAMSCOOP,"By minimizing the bridge and installing a ramscoop structure, this section can gather stellar matter for additional fuel, doubling the strategic range of a ship.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_SHIELD,"A projector array produces a quantum field around the ship that blocks high-energy weapons. This field can be overwhelmed by too much incoming energy – to avoid a back surge to the engines, which would result, at the very least, in the destruction of the ",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_CMD_STRAFE,"Advancements in construction techniques have allowed engineers to support standard weapons in a direct fire mount. Without the bulky turret systems, a command section can now mount more light weapons but only in forward directed mounts which lends itself ",, Cruiser Mission Sections *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_ARMOR,This section is designed with the single purpose of being thick-hulled and covered with a variety of weapon turrets.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_ASSAULT_SHUTTLE_CARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BARRAGE,"This section provides very heavy forward fire, but decreases the overall power for thrust and turning.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BATTLERIDERCARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BIOMECOLONIZER,"This colonizing section can carry hundreds of colonists, as well as considerable flora and fauna to aid in developing a planet. This mass makes the ship very slow and vulnerable.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BIOWAR,"Through research, a variety of biological agents can be developed for war, but only one system can deliver them onto an enemy world. Bio Missiles cannot sustain much damage, and should be deployed with care. Bio War sections can be re-armed between combat",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BLAZER,"This section is dedicated completely to Heavy Beam systems. While it is designed to deliver a devastating anti-capital ship attack, the intense power demands means a reduction in other turret based weapon systems.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BOARDING,The section is designed to carry ship assault troops into battle. Once within range the troops board their assault pods and prepare to be launched against enemy cruisers and dreadnoughts.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_BRCARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_CARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_CARRIER_AS,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_CNC,"The standard command section design. No-frills, but has seen decades of service and is the least expensive section to employ in a design.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_COL,This specialized section operates as the launch platform for various Complex Ordinance packages. ,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_CONSTRUCTION,"While stations can operate around planets, they can't drive there, so these massive cousins to repair and salvage ships are required to build them.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_DRONECARRIER,"Extremely effective in combat, Attack Drones require a mothership to carry them between systems. These Drone Carriers operate as the micro-CnC for the drones, acting as their launch base and giving them their orders.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_EXTENDEDRANGE,"By trading weapons systems and hull armor for extra fuel capacity, Extended Range ships can strategically travel nearly three times as far as other ship designs, making them perfect for reconnaissance and exploration.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_FREIGHTER,"A cruiser-sized trade transport. Tougher and better armed than a Destroyer Freighter, but by no means a replacement for trade patrol ships or the Cruiser Q Freighter.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_FREIGHTER_QSHIP,"A cruiser-sized trade transport. Tougher and better armed than either a Destroyer or Cruiser Freighter, but by no means a replacement for trade patrol ships. These ships carry less cargo, but more, hidden weapons. Surprise, Raiders!",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_GATESHIP,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_GRAVBOAT,"Special, single purpose ships that add to the additive grav effects of a fleet, allowing them to move even faster in Strat movement between worlds. However, in combat, they have the opposite effect, slowing down the movement of enemy ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_IMPACTOR,This Cruiser section is designed to carry the powerful ballistic Rail Cannon into combat and is best employed at long range.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_LIGHT_FREIGHTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_MEGAFREIGHTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_MEGAFREIGHTER-Q,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_MINELAYER,"A simple weapon, mines are deployed behind a moving minelayer, and can be used to break-up incoming fleets or protect vital targets. Scientists have no shortage of ideas for new mine payloads, but only time and research will tell if any of them are viable",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_MINING,"The resources of unpopulated planets can be mined and transported to another planet, where they can provide a boost in production and overall resources. As expected, these ore carriers are very slow.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_NODE_MISSILE,"Simple, but effective, Node Missiles are unmanned missile systems outfitted with a one-time Node Drive collar, allowing them to travel from one system to another, where they can be targeting on planets or large targets.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_POINTDEFENCE,"Designed specifically to provide large firing arcs to multiple point-defense turrets. Cruiser designs allow for Command and Engine sections with considerable fire-power, but these ships are best deployed to provide cover fire against targets other ships m",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_POLICECUTTER,"With a growing, non-military population, positive civilian morale is aided by having patrols of peace officers. Particularly in a multi-race population, keeping the peace is sometimes just as comforting, or at least helps keep tempers calm.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_PROJECTOR,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_PROPAGANDA,"This cultural broadcast vessel is meant to beam vast amounts of carefully selected news and entertainment at target worlds. In its systems, a Propaganda vessel will raise morale. While in and enemy system it will lower the worlds morale. Propaganda vessel",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_PROTECTORATE,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_RENDING_BORE,"A specialized ship design to Rend holes in space time and tunnel through node space to create artificial node lines usable by Zuul vessels using their Rip drives. Larger and more efficient than the Rip Bore ship, the artificial node lines created by this ",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_REPAIR_SALVAGE,"Each Repair and Salvage ship can undo a certain amount of damage to other ships, per turn.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_SCAVENGER,This section is designed to carry the Zuul slave disk and transport captured prisoners. It is made light to add to the speed of the cruiser but durable as well. It has a capacity of 50 million slaves in cold storage.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_SDB,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_SHUTTLE_CARRIER,"Adopting the carrying capacity similar to supply or merchant vessels, shuttle carriers are designed to transport, launch, and retrive their battle riders. Carrier ships should be careful to remain close to the battle for retrieving shuttles, but try not to engage the enemy directly if at all possible.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_SUPPLY,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_TERRORIZER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_TORPEDO,"By devoting an entire section to torpedo weapon technology, a cruiser can house twin torpedo launch systems. Like all torpedo ships, they are best deployed just outside of range of front-line combat.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_TRANSPORT_COLONIZER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_WAR,"In response to the heavier calibre weapon systems found on Zuul incursion vessels, engineers have devised the War section to maintain parity. Based on the standard Armor section, it employs fewer but larger turrets in order to bring heavier weapons to battles.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_MIS_WRAITH_ABDUCTOR,"The Wraith Abductor is a specialized assault vessel designed for both light FTL travel via node lines and atmospheric assaults and landings. Wraiths can be commanded to enter the atmosphere in the same way assault shuttles can, but will also return from a successful run with slaves aboard in cold storage. Zuul soldiers that fall during the assault release their young, creating an infection of Zuul spawn that continues to kill population after the Wraiths have withdrawn.",, Cruiser Engine Sections *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER,"More efficient than Fusion or Fission drives, Antimatter engines provide the best strategic range and maneuvering speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_STREAK,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_FLICKERWARP,The cycling computers in this drive section are so efficient in their control of stutter teleportation that it is possible for enemy fire to pass through the ship.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_CCFLICKERWARP,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_VOIDMASTERY,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_NODEFOCUS,"Improveme nts to the focusing of the Node Drive provide an improvement to the strategic range of ships, as well as some improvement in maneuvering speed. The Antimatter engines give ships the best range out of all F-Node equipped ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ENHANCED,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_NODEPATHING,"This drive system works on the same system improvements as N-Pathing Fusion, but the use of the more powerful Antimatter power plant provides the best combination strategy speed and range found in any engine design.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTERENHANCED,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTERSHAPEDHF,The use of an Antimatter power planet creates a greater increase in strategic range and speed than in Shaped Hyperfield Fusion designs.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTERWARP,"The ultimate hyper-drive design, improving the strategic and maneuvering speed of ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_VOIDBLADE,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSION,"With the days of Fission drives long past, Fusion drives are the drive standard when it comes to strategic range and maneuvering speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSION_VOIDCARVER,,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSION_STUTTERWARP,The cycling computers in this drive section are so efficient in their control of stutter teleportation that it is possible for enemy fire to pass through the ship.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSION_NODEFOCUS,"Improvements to the focusing of the Node Drive provide an improvement to the strategic range of ships, as well as some improvement in maneuvering speed. The use of a Fusion engine to power the Node Drive gives the ship a greater range than the F-Node Fiss",, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSION_SHAPEDHF,A refinement in hyper field projections create an increase in strategic range and speed.,, *SECTIONDESC_CR_ENG_FUSIONLR,More efficient use of the Fusion power plant gives Hiver ships an even better strategic range.,, Dreadnought Sections Dreadnought Command Sections *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD,"The standard command section in dreadnought designs, this section provides an impressive amount of weapon banks at the least cost.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_ABSORBER,Absorber sections are equipped with a power transducer that uses energy weapons fire to recharge on-board weapons systems.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_AI,"By placing some ship systems under AI control, the ship enjoys improved accuracy of all weapons, faster turret speed, and better thrust and turning speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_ASSAULT,Heavy combat section designed around heavy beam weapon and torpedo housings. These weapons systems decrease a ships thrust and turning power.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_BATTLEBRIDGE,Heavily armored section fitted for heavy combat beam weapons. The beam systems decrease the ship’s power to move and turn.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_DEFLECTOR,A projector array diverts energy away from engines and uses that power to generate an electromagnetic field in front of a ship. This field attempts to deflect ballistic weapons and detonate tracking weapons before they reach the ship. The power taken from,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_DISRUPTOR,"A reconfiguration of the Deflector ships – only instead of blocking matter, the shield arrays are attuned to block energy.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_CMD_ELECTRONICWARFARE,"A heavy investment, this dreadnought workhorse comes packed with a host of Electronic Warfare capabilities found in other ships, such as Deep Scans, Wild Weasels, and Jammers. What it lacks in firepower compared to its sister ships, it compensates with some very nasty surprises.",, Dreadnought Mission Sections *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_ARMOR,This section is designed with the single purpose of being thick-hulled and covered with a variety of weapon turrets.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_BARRAGE,This section provides very heavy forward fire.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_BATTLERIDERCARRIER,"Adopting the carrying capacity similar to supply or merchant vessels, battle rider carriers are designed to transport, launch, and retrive their battle riders. Carrier ships should be careful to remain close to the battle for retrieving shuttles, but try not to engage the enemy directly if at all possible.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_BIOWAR,"Through research, a variety of biological agents can be developed for war, but only one system can deliver them onto an enemy world. Bio Missiles cannot sustain much damage, and should be deployed with care. Bio War sections can be re-armed between combat rounds. It may be possible to upgrade the basic engine systems through research.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_BLAZER,"This section is dedicated completely to Heavy Beam systems. While it is designed to deliver a devastating anti-capital ship attack, the intense power demands means a reduction in heavy turret based weapon systems.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_CARRIER,"Adopting the carrying capacity similar to supply or merchant vessels, battle rider carriers are designed to transport, launch, and retrive their battle riders. Carrier ships should be careful to remain close to the battle for retrieving shuttles, but try not to engage the enemy directly if at all possible.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_CNC,"The standard command section in dreadnought designs, this section provides an impressive amount of weapon banks at the least cost.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_COL,This Dreadnought section packs multiple COL tubes and is able to deliver a variety of complex ordinance into battle simultaneously.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_DEVOURER,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_DRONECARRIER,"Extremely effective in combat, Attack Drones require a mothership to carry them between systems. These Drone Carriers operate as the micro-CnC for the drones, acting as their launch base and giving them their orders.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_GRAVBOAT,"Special, single purpose ships that add to the additive grav effects of a fleet, allowing them to move even faster in Strat movement between worlds. However, in combat, they have the opposite effect, slowing down the movement of enemy ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_HUNTER_CARRIER,"Adopting the carrying capacity similar to supply or merchant vessels, battle rider carriers are designed to transport, launch, and retrive their battle riders. Carrier ships should be careful to remain close to the battle for retrieving shuttles, but try not to engage the enemy directly if at all possible.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_IMPACTOR,This Dreadnought version of the Rail Cannon weapon system brings to bear a devastating battery of long range heavy ballistic fire from multiple cannon emplacements.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_PROJECTOR,The Dreadnought version of the Projector section is a heavily reinforced mission section dedicated to the support and firing of multiple high energy projector units.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_PROTECTORATE,"This advanced shield projector section can surround nearby Destroyers and Cruisers with their own complete Mk3 Shield. Warning: Should the shielded ship get too far away from the Protectorate unit, its shield will drop.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_RADIANTBORE,"A specialized ship design to slice holes in space-time and tunnel through node space to create artificial node lines usable by Zuul vessels using their Rip drives. Larger and more efficient than the Rend Bore ship, the artificial node lines created by this section persist longer without upkeep.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_SIEGEDRIVER,"This gigantic mass accelerator uses asteroids to cause massive damage to big ships and planets. Well-armed, but slow moving, the ship operates best with support ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_SUBJUGATOR,This Zuul dreadnought section can carry 4 slaver discs at a time and can carry 50 million slaves in cold storage.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_SUPPLY,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_MIS_WAR,"In response to the heavier calibre weapon systems found on Zuul incursion vessels, engineers have devised the War section to maintain parity. Based on the standard Armor section it employs fewer but larger turrets in order to bring heavier weapons to battle. The cost of these hasty modifications is a small reduction in durability, maneuverability and speed. In addition, war dreadnought sections have increased broadside fire abilities thanks to the instillations of side firing Heavy Beams.",, Dreadnought Engine Sections *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER,"More efficient than Fusion or Fission drives, Antimatter engines provide the best strategic range and maneuvering speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_STREAK,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_FLICKERWARP,The cycling computers in this drive section are so efficient in their control of stutter teleportation that it is possible for some enemy fire to pass through the ship.,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_CCFLICKERWARP,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_VOIDMASTERY,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ENHANCED,,, *SECTIONDESC_DR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_NODEFOCUS,"Improveme nts to the focusing of the Node Drive provide an improvement to the strategic range of ships, as well as some improvement in maneuvering speed. The Antimatter engines give ships the best range out of all F-Node equipped ships.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_NODEPATHING,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTERSHAPEDHF,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTERWARP,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ANTIMATTER_VOIDBLADE,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_ENHANCEDANTIMATTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_FUSION,"A marked improvement over Fission drives, Fusion drives provide a greater strategic range and maneuvering speed.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_FUSION_STUTTERWARP,,, *SECTIONDESC_DR_ENG_FUSION_VOIDCARVER,,, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_FUSION_NODEFOCUS,"Improvements to the focusing of the Node Drive provide an improvement to the strategic range of ships, as well as some improvement in maneuvering speed. The use of a Fusion engine to power the Node Drive gives the ship a greater range.",, *SECTIONDESC_DN_ENG_FUSIONSHAPEDHF,A refinement in hyper field projections create an increase in strategic range and speed.,, * Leviathan Sections *SECTIONDESC_LV_CRUISERCARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_LV_DESTROYERCARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_LV_DREADCARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_LV_CARRIER,,, *SECTIONDESC_LV,,, Battle Rider Sections There are three size classes of Battle Riders. Battle Riders are available to all races, Battle Cruisers are available to Tarkas and Liir, and Battle Ships are available only to Liir. Battle Rider Sections *SECTIONDESC_BR_ASSAULTSHUTTLE,"Often a small attack shuttle can be more effective at assaulting an enemy world than a ship in orbit. However the shuttles cannot sustain much damage, and should be deployed carefully – while they are away, their carrier ships should also be careful, so they can be there to pick the shuttles up after their attack run.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_ASSAULTSHUTTLEADVANCED,"Often a small attack shuttle can be more effective at assaulting an enemy world than a ship in orbit. However the shuttles cannot sustain much damage, and should be deployed carefully – while they are away, their carrier ships should also be careful, so they can be there to pick the shuttles up after their attack run.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_BIO_MISSILE,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_BOARDING_POD,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_DRONE,"An unmanned, autonomous combat platform – unable to travel on its own between systems, it requires a carrier ship for transport.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_DRONEHEAVY,"A heavier version of the unmanned, autonomous combat platform – unable to travel on its own between systems, it requires a carrier ship for transport.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_ENG,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_ENG_ANTIMATTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_ENG_ANTIMATTER_STREAK,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_ENG_FUSION,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_HEAVY_ASSAULTSHUTTLE,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_HEAVYDRONE,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_HUNTER_ANTIMATTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_HUNTER_ANTIMATTERWARP,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_HUNTER_FUSION,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_CARGO_A,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_CARGO_B,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_DEFENCE_A,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_DEFENCE_B,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_ESCORT,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_INTERCEPTOR,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_PATROL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_SCOUT,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_SPINAL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MIS_TORPEDO,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_ESCORT,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_INTERCEPTOR,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_PATROL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_SCOUT,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_SPINAL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_MSN_TORPEDO,"By devoting most of the internal structure, a battler rider can house a single torpedo system. Like all torpedo ships, they are best deployed just outside of range of front-line combat vessels.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_NODEFIGHTER,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_NODEFIGHTER_TORPEDO,"By devoting most of the internal structure, a node fighter can house a single torpedo system. Like all torpedo ships, they are best deployed just outside of range of front-line combat vessels.",, *SECTIONDESC_BR_SLAVEDISK,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_SLAVEDISK_ASSAULTSHUTTLE,,, *SECTIONDESC_BR_WRAITH_ABDUCTOR,,, Battle Cruiser Sections *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_BATTLEBRIDGE_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_CLOAKING_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_DEFLECTOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_DISRUPTOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_HAMMERHEAD_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_CMD_STRAFE_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ENHANCED_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_ENG_FUSION_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_ARMOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_BARRAGE_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_BOARDING_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_COL_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_IMPACTOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_MINELAYER_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BC_MIS_SHUTTLE_CARRIER_ZUUL,,, Battle Ship Sections *SECTIONDESC_BB_CMD_BATTLEBRIDGE_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_CMD_DEFLECTOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ENHANCED_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_ENG_ANTIMATTER_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_ENG_FUSION_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_MIS_ARMOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_MIS_BARRAGE_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_MIS_COL_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_MIS_IMPACTOR_ZUUL,,, *SECTIONDESC_BB_MIS_WAR_ZUUL,,,